


Adrenaline

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Another crew is hunting them down, but all Gavin and Michael want to do is get outside before the fire consumes them.Day 13 of Whumptober 2019 - Adrenaline





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> So adrenaline wasn't as big of a focus in this story as I was originally aiming for, but I still slipped it in somewhere!

“We have to keep moving,” Michael yelled at him over the loud sounds of gunfire around them.

Gavin chanced a look over the crate that the two of them were crouched behind. The crew that was after them seemed to not have noticed their hiding place yet, too busy hunting down the rest of the Fakes. 

However, the crew wasn’t even the only problem that they were facing here. There was also the fire that was quickly spreading across the warehouse they were currently in. It had already reached the wide storage room that they were in, attaching quickly to the wooden crates and boxes that littered the room. They didn’t know what the crew was storing in here, but if it was explosives then they needed to get out before the fire reached them.

It was hard to keep moving, though. They had already been in this warehouse a while, trying to find an exit that wasn’t blocked by the fire, and Gavin could feel the smoke settle in his lungs as it made it harder for him to breathe. But Michael was right, they needed to go now, before it got any harder.

Gavin turned back to Michael and gave him stern nod, and they were up again and moving toward the back of the room. In the time it took the two of them to get moving again, the sounds of gunfire had quietened down. It seemed that everyone else had already cleared out of this room, as they made it out of the storage room without coming across anybody else.

It got a little easier to breathe once they stepped out into the hallway. There wasn’t as much smoke around and it seemed that the fire hadn’t reached this part of the warehouse yet.

“Do you remember the way out?” Michael turned to him.

Gavin had looked up the blueprints of this place before they came here, and he tried to remember whereabouts they were in the building and where all the exits were. The smoke had muddled his mind up and it took him a moment to think about it before he had worked it out.

“If we take a right down this hallway, there should be a room somewhere on the left where they keep all their vehicles. There’s a way out from there.”

Gavin began to make his way down the hall but was stopped by the hand that grabbed hold of his arm. He turned to find Michael with an unsure look on his ash-covered face.

“But that way is where the fire is the worst.”

“I know, but it’s the closest way out. Any of the other exits will take too long to get to. If we’re quick, we should be able to get out without getting too close to the fire.”

Michael still looked unsure, but he knew that they didn’t have any time to waste standing around. He nodded as he let go of Gavin’s arm. Gavin took hold of his hand instead and pulled him along beside him as they began to run down the hallway.

The further they went down the hallway, the thicker the smoke around them seemed to get. It was making it harder and harder to keep on going.

“How much…further…is this room?” Michael sounded breathless next to him, and just from those few words he fell into a coughing fit. He stumbled, and Gavin almost tripped over as he pulled on his arm.

They came to a stop as they tried to both get their breath back for a moment.

“It should be close.” Gavin tried to take in a deep breath, but all that resulted in was him following Michael in coughing his lungs up. “Just a couple more rooms to pass, and then we’ll-”

Gavin was cut off as the door closest to them on their left burst open and a member of the other crew stumbled out of the room. It took him a moment before he noticed the two of them standing there, but once he did a scowl spread across his face.

“You.” He took a step closer to them and Michael and Gavin couldn’t help but step back as he got closer to them. “You think you can just come in here and destroy our base?”

The two of them didn’t say anything, they just continued to stare wide-eyed at the man. Both of them had lost their guns earlier when the fire first appeared, so they had no way to defend themselves. They were also weak from the smoke and didn’t know how much energy they had to take down this man.

The man didn’t seem like he cared about a reply from them anyways, and instead reached behind his back to pull out his gun. He lifted it to aim at the two of them, and Gavin felt his heart race in his chest as he began to panic. They needed to get away, but there was no time. He was pointing a gun at them and his finger was right over the trigger, ready to shoot at any second.

Gavin was a split second away from pushing Michael out of the way- the only thing he could think off in that moment- but then suddenly the three of them were sent to the floor as something exploded in the room to their right and blasted a hole right through the wall.

Gavin felt himself crash onto the floor as debris hit him. There was an almost unbearable pain in his leg as something hot and heavy hit it. He scrambled away from whatever it was until it was no longer touching him, but the pain was still overwhelming.

He cradled his leg close as he looked down to what had hit him. There was a long metal pipe lying on the ground in front of him, and Gavin could guess how hot that pipe must be if it had been cooking in the fire all this time.

There were suddenly hands on him, trying to pull him up from the ground. Gavin turned in a panic, remembering the man who had been aiming a gun at them just moments before, but when he found the owner of the hands he relaxed slightly. It was just Michael above him, trying to get him to stand up.

“We have to go!” Michael yelled in his ear. He was still pulling on Gavin’s arm, but Gavin couldn’t quite stand yet. He looked around and found that the fire was now close to them, almost surrounding them. They didn’t have long before it reached them, and so Gavin grit his teeth against the pain and with Michael’s help he stood up.

The pain was even worse now that he was standing, and he had to lean against Michael so that he didn’t fall straight over again. Now that he was up, he noticed that the man from the other crew wasn’t. He looked around, and that was when he noticed that the man was lying underneath debris, not moving.

Gavin swallowed and tried to ignore him as they moved past him and continued down the hall. Each step that he took was excruciating, but he knew that they were almost at the garage. He just had to keep telling himself that, over and over, that if he kept on moving then soon, they would be out and could be far away from this place. He had that running through his head so much that by the time they made it to the right door, he almost couldn’t even feel the pain in his leg anymore.

The fire was raging this far down the hall and they could really feel the heat from the flames now. Gavin chanced a quick look behind them, and he saw that the way they had come was already cut off by the fire. They quickly opened the door into the garage and slammed it shut behind them.

Thankfully, the fire hadn’t reached that room yet, but they knew it wouldn’t be long before it found its way in. And with all the vehicles in there, that would be bad news. Gavin knew they had to be quick, and he pushed the pain to the back of his mind as the two of them ran to the other side of the room where the exit was.

The exit was a roller garage door for the cars to get in and out, and there was a button on the wall next to it that opened and closed it. Michael frantically pressed the button and it felt like it took forever before the door lifted high enough for the two of them to crawl underneath it.

Then they were running again. Far, far away from the warehouse. They ran until they had rounded another building and were safe away from the fire.

They both slumped against the wall and finally took in a deep breath of fresh air, although every breath still resulted in a number of coughs. Gavin slid down the wall and closed his eyes, and a moment later he heard Michael do the same.

For a couple of minutes, they sat there as their coughs died down and they could breathe a bit more properly, but then their silence was broken as they heard a crackle come through their earpieces, and then there was a voice.

“-chael? Gavin?” Geoff’s voice crackled through the earpiece.

Gavin had almost completely forgotten about the others and began to feel guilty about that. He was so wrapped up in getting Michael and him out, he had forgotten about where the others might have headed to after they had all split up.

“Geoff?” Gavin’s voice was barely a croak and he wasn’t even sure if Geoff could have heard him.

“Gavin?” Geoff sounded relieved to finally hear word from them. “Are you okay? Is Michael there?”

“I’m here.” Michael’s voice also sounded like it had been thrown through the shredder a few times. “We’re good.”

“Where are you two?”

Michael opened his mouth to answer, but then he seemed to realise that he didn’t know which side of the building they had come out of or what direction they had gone in.

“We left out the east side of the building,” Gavin provided. “We’re round the side of some building near it, not sure which one.”

“Alright, we’ll find you.”

“Are the others okay?” Gavin asked, his guilt still lingering.

“We’re all here. We found a way out at the back of the warehouse and took out a bunch of that crew on the way.”

Gavin relaxed. The comm went quiet again as Geoff and the rest of the crew concentrated on looking for them.

Now that it was quiet and calm again, Gavin felt the adrenaline slowly wear off and he was reminded of the pain in his leg again. He looked down to the wound for the first time and grimaced at the burnt flesh and charred edges of his jeans. That was going to be fun to deal with later.

“Are you alright?” Michael leaned over look at his leg as well and pulled a face as he took in the severity of the burn.

Gavin leaned back at the wall, not wanting to look at it anymore as it just made his leg hurt more. “I’ll live. I think.”

Michael opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a loud explosion came from nearby that shook the ground beneath them. Gavin and Michael leant over to peek around the edge of the building, and they saw that the warehouse was now engulfed in flames as the fire ignited something inside that it shouldn’t have. Either explosives in the storage room or the mass of vehicles in the garage. The sky was now just a cloud of ash, and if Gavin listened closely, he was sure he could here sirens in the distance.

Gavin slumped back against the wall and Michael did the same. A moment later, Gavin felt Michael put his head on his shoulder. Gavin smiled down at him and rested his own head on Michael’s. He closed his eyes, and as the fire raged and the dark clouds sent shadows over them, they sat there in a comfortable silence and waited for the rest of the crew to come find them.


End file.
